Conventionally, there has been an apparatus that improves confidentiality in wireless communication by limiting a communication direction (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This apparatus superimposes a disturbing beam on a communication beam so as to cover the communication beam with the disturbing beam except in the communication direction, thereby making the communication beam difficult to be observed by a communication interceptor.